minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Ender Dragon
|Damage= |drop=Exit End Portal and Dragon Egg (Directly below it) |spawn=The End |fa=Beta 1.9 Pre-release 6 |idb=63 |ids=EnderDragon |exp=12000 }}The Ender Dragon is a "boss" mob that appears once in The End, but could originally be spawned in the Overworld as a test in the 1.9 pre-release 5. In 1.9 pre-release 5 on Creative Mode, Ender Dragons could be spawned by right clicking with a Golden Sword in hand. At first, Notch stated that they would be invulnerable, but later denied this. They swoop at the player, destroying any Blocks it passes through. However, they cannot destroy Obsidian, Bedrock, or End Stone. In Pre-release 6, Ender Dragons appear in The End and can be fought and killed. After an Ender Dragon is killed, it will create an exit portal with a Dragon Egg on top. The Ender Dragon also drops a large number of Experience Orbs -about 72 levels worth- upon defeat. In the 1.0.0 update, the exit portal leads to the Minecraft Credits. It is possible to get the Wither to fight it, but the wither will probably try to attack the endermen if near. Appearance The Ender Dragon is a large, black dragon with glowing purple eyes. It is the second-largest mob in the game, only the unimplemented Giant is larger. It has a few dark gray features, such as the wings and various other parts of its body. Similarly to Endermen's and Spider's eyes, the Ender Dragons eyes are visible through darkness, so you can see it coming from anywhere in The End. Behavior Ender Dragons attack by charging at the player's lower waist, with their wings tucked in and diving downward. If hit with anything, even your fist, while swooping towards you, it will turn around and not damage you. Also, during the fight, Ender Crystals that sit on top of the Obsidian Towers will heal it. They do not respawn on Peaceful. Strategy Once you enter the End, it is crucial to destroy as many of these crystals as possible before going after the boss, preferably with a Bow or Snowballs; afterward you must defeat the Ender Dragon itself. To fight the Ender Dragon itself, find somewhere safe to remain, with few Endermen, and attack it with a Bow, or with a Sword as it swoops in. A Bow is a better weapon to fight with, but if you don't have one, hitting it with a Sword will make it turn around. Bugs * There is a very rare glitch where if you die during the fight and return to The End, multiple Ender Dragons will spawn (it has been seen for 6 to appear), and in order to finish the game and reach the end credits, you must defeat all of them one by one. * If you save the game just as the death animation starts, then reload the world, the Enderdragon will be curled up in a ball and spinning, instead of the light show displaying. * When you kill an Enderdragon, multiple portals may appear. Gallery File:EnderDragon.png|The gray-skinned dragon in the Ender Dragon folder. File:Enderdragon_1.jpg File:Enderdragon_2.jpg 2011-12-24_16.46.26.png|The towers that the Ender Dragon regenerates health from. Enderdragonportaldrop.png|The portal back to the regular world that is "dropped" after killing the Ender Dragon. Enderdragon dying.png|An Ender Dragon dying. Enderdragon charging.png|An Ender Dragon charging the player. 2012-04-03_13.46.21.png|An Ender Dragon spawned in The Void. Slider Minecraft Enderdragon.png|An untextured Ender Dragon Trivia *If, through modding/hacking, you spawn Ender Dragons in the normal world, once you kill the Ender Dragon, the portal that spawns under it will lead to The End. *If the Ender Dragon flies into or over any Overworld blocks that the Player has placed, they will disappear, not even as drops. *Ender Dragons can be used as somewhat inefficient tunnel borers or mining devices. If you mod your game you can make the enderdragon destroy ores as drops to make things better. [ Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Boss Mobs